Candy Kiss
by splashcore
Summary: [KibaNaru] Kiba and Naruto learn to share.


**WARNINGS: **rated PG-13; language; shounen-ai.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own _NARUTO_.

**NOTES:** Kiba and Naruto learn to share.

First things first: I write a lot of KibaNaru, and I do mean a _lot_. If you've been looking for ages for an author who writes almost exclusively KibaNaru (including the smut), just go to my profile and check my stuff out. This is my favorite pairing in the universe, and I even draw fanart of it (though I only just started learning anatomy, so my stuff isn't all that great yet). Eventually, I will write a nice, long romance involving the two, and you might get to see a lemonless version of it here. For now, though, this is what we call fluff. Hope you like it, despite how short it is.

There are **no spoilers**.

**Candy Kiss**

"That one!" Kiba said, pointing. "Give me that one!"

The candyman smiled and turned around to pick out the desired object, a candybar to be precise. "You want it in a bag?" he asked, holding it up, just out of reach.

"No, thanks!" Kiba stuffed his hands in his pockets and pulled out some ryou. "Here!"

The candyman took the money and handed Kiba the chocolate. "You want something else?"

"Wha—?"

"You're giving me too much ryou."

Kiba pondered, then pointed. "Yeah, I'll take a few of those things, too, then."

The candyman turned back around, picked out three crème eggs, then gave them to Kiba. "That'll be all?"

"Yeah!"

Kiba scurried off, hands flooding with chocolates.

"Come again!" the candyman called.

But Kiba didn't hear him. He was running along the Leaf Village streets, dodging and swerving through all the giant grownup butts with ease. He shoved the chocolates into the kangaroo-pouch of his jacket and decided to show off to anyone looking just how good his chakra control was. With a bounce, he was racing up the walls of the local barbeque joint, bolting across its roof as pleasant spicy-meat scents met his nostrils from the opened windows and pipes sprouting out the top of the place. He breathed in the smells with a grin, still sprinting, then leaped across the building to the next one, and the next one, and the next one until he reached the deserted Ninja Academy playground. It was empty because the other kids were in class. Well he, his friend, and dog were all cutting class together, and they knew exactly where to hang out in order to hide from their silly chuunin instructors.

He sped along, low to the ground, and met the other two in their hiding place beneath the shell of a giant hollow stone turtle.

His dog barked, greeting him.

"Hey, Kiba," Naruto said, grinning and sitting cross-legged. "You got the candy?"

"Yeah." Kiba tore out the eggs and bar from his jacket, scattering them on the ground. "Which ones you want? We'll split the candybar."

Naruto scanned them over, then pointed. "I want the chocolate egg!"

Kiba growled softly. "I wanted that one!"

"You can have the regular one, 'cause I want the caramel one, too!"

"This is _my_ money! We're splitting the chocolate one!"

But before Kiba could grab it up and do so, Naruto took the chocolate and caramel eggs, shredded off their wrappers, and stuffed them in his mouth. "Mmmrrrulff!" he said, chewing them all up.

It took Kiba a few seconds to register what'd happened, then: "You stupid idiot! Why'd you do that?! You owe me six ryou!"

He grabbed the candybar and the remaining _plain_ egg, ripped off their wrappers, then popped them in his mouth, chomping into the chocolate flesh. He stuck his brown tongue out, cheeks bulging.

Naruto looked abruptly saddened.

And Akamaru plopped to the ground, tucking his head in his paws as the boys stared at each other, jaws chewing up and down.

Naruto finished his off first with a strained gulp. "I'm . . . I'm—"

Kiba finally got enough swallowed: "Shut up! That came outta my allowance! I only get like five ryou a week! You'd better be able to pay me back for that!"

Naruto looked mad again. "Oh yeah?! Or you'll do what?!"

Kiba growled and pounced on him, tackling him to the ground.

"Hey!"

They started rolling around in the sand, their bodies rubbing up against each other, no punching, just playful roughhousing. Pretty soon, Kiba had Naruto pinned to the dirt below, and he was sitting on the younger boy's stomach, thighs clamped around his waist.

"I'll stop being your friend!" he said.

Naruto looked hurt, almost terrified. "But—but I don't even make an allowance!"

"You can come help me at my house then! My mom'll pay you!"

"She will?" Naruto appeared to consider this. "Doing what?"

"Cleaning up after the dogs, taking out the trash, getting good grades. Easy stuff!"

"Hmm." Naruto sounded as though he were mulling it over, then suddenly rolled to the left. Kiba toppled to the ground as the boy happily hopped onto his stomach, planting his butt right on Kiba's abs. "All right then! We friends again?"

Naruto held out his hand.

Kiba took it and did the first thing that came to mind, the first thing that felt natural—he pulled Naruto down on top of him, practically hugging him, and they starting rolling around in the dirt together again, wrestling each other, Kiba biting Naruto's earlobes every now and then, Naruto biting back, too, with a laugh.

--

Classes were in session, and Kiba was ambling through the old Ninja Academy playground. There'd be no kids spying on them today. He headed over to the usual place, ducking under the turtle shell. Damn, he was getting too big for this thing.

"You got the candy, Kiba?"

He grinned. "Yeah."

Reaching into his pockets, he took out all the eggs and candybars, scattering them across the dirt, then sat down next to Naruto. Nothing had changed all these years. Except their height, and length, and wardrobe, and jutsu prowess, and Akamaru was too big to fit in here now, and—okay, maybe a few things had changed.

But one thing that hadn't was Kiba's attraction to Naruto. He wrapped an arm around the other boy, snuggling in close.

"Damn, Kiba," Naruto said, picking up the eggs. "Now you're getting smart. All chocolate ones this time."

Naruto unwrapped one and stuck it in his mouth.

Then Kiba pulled him into a kiss, tasting the chocolate on his tongue, massaging his palate, grinning as he lapped up some of the sugary egg's shell. Naruto moaned and latched his arms around Kiba's head as they fell to the sand.

"We shoulda got together a long time ago," Naruto mumbled through a chocolaty mouthful as he crawled on top of Kiba, kissing him. "Don't you think?"

"Mmm—yeah."

Kiba slid his hands through Naruto's hair, traveling down his neck, down his spine, tasting all the chocolate on that tongue.

"Why'd you have to—_mmm_—stop being nice to me for so long?" Naruto asked.

Kiba gave a small groan, slowly grinding against Naruto. "You started—_mmm_—paying more attention to Sakura. Guess I got a little jealous. Always did like you."

Naruto swallowed and sat up with a faint frown. "Thought you hated me all that time."

Kiba chuckled. "Guess I did in a way. Wanted you all for myself . . . then you started paying more attention to Sasuke, too . . . couldn't stand it."

"You coulda told me all that back then, you asswipe. I woulda definitely been nicer to you."

Kiba smiled. "Well now you know, moron. So stop dwelling on these stupid regrets, quit babbling on and on about the past, and shut up and kiss me."

Naruto snorted and plucked a candybar up from the ground, peeling off its wrapping, then tossed that to the side. There was a substantial collection of trash in the corner of their hiding place. He shoved the candybar in his mouth, but didn't bite down. Instead, he leaned forward, let Kiba open up, then eased it into his mouth. They both started chewing, grinning devilishly as they neared each other, getting closer and closer until their lips met halfway across the candybar in a kiss.

They'd finally learned how to share.


End file.
